starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
MC17 Assault Rifle (Timeline B)
The Mendilii Combat 17 Assault Rifle is the standard close-quarters weapon of the Fourth Republic Army and Marine Corps. Designed sometime in the 4120s, this energy-sheath weapon fires a fully-automatic stream of bullets wrapped in plasma. By the Confederacy-Republic War it was in use as the perfect complement to the open-battlefield MC25 Battle Rifle. The weapon boasts impressive rate of fire and stopping power, but like all energy-sheath weapons, soldiers cannot carry very much ammunition for it. The MC17's accuracy would best be compared to the accuracy of the MA5C Individual Combat Weapons System of Halo 3 fame. History The MC17 was one of the Mendilii Arms Corporation's first energy-sheath weapons. The design, though thoroughly unconventional with its behind-the-trigger magazine and overall fairly small size, has proven quite effective. The weapon is called an assault rifle, but it is more commonly used in the role of a carbine - for urban warfare and CQB, close-quarters battle. Mendilos co-founded the Republic in 4128 ABY, and Mendilii weapons were soon spread throughout the Republic Armed Forces. Though too short-ranged to be the primary weapon of Republic infantry, the MC17 has become the primary weapon for urban warfare and boarding actions. MC17s were sold for years before the Republic's founding, and as such they're found slightly more easily - though still quite rarely - on the black market than most other Mendilii weapons. The MC17-A1 was introduced in late 4130, and the Republic's older weapons were quickly upgraded to the A1 variant. Design The MC17's magazine contains twenty-eight 7x50mm rounds. Its bullpup design allows for the barrel length to be decreased, decreasing the size of the weapon in general, though reload times are slightly greater because of this design. Its 7x50mm rounds are extremely large for an assault rifle, and a recoil compensator is a critical component of the rifle; without it, the MC17 would be nearly impossible to fire. Though quite accurate if fired in semi-automatic mode, the weapon is generally fired in its full-auto setting, where accuracy rapidly degrades. The weapon is equipped with a HUD-link, allowing a crosshair and the remaining ammo in a magazine to be displayed on a trooper's HUD. The MC17-A1 features a new recoil compensator, energy-sheath system, and HUD-link, in addition to improved ergonomics and slightly-decreased weight. The MC17 is equipped with a slot for a secondary firing system, such as a shotgun, beneath the barrel. The secondary firing system is contained inside the casing of the weapon, requiring the casing to be opened to install the system but providing excellent protection for it. One common secondary fire is an "overcharge" function, which combines all the energy in an MC17 magazine into one bolt. Though inefficient (it renders the bullets in the magazine useless, as the energy used to form the bullets' plasma shroud also powers the coilgun that actually fires the bullet), this system is devastatingly powerful, and its impact creates a localized EMP that can temporarily disable small vehicles and powered armor. Trivia The MC17 is an homage, both in design and operation, to the MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System, the fifth-best weapon ever. I think. Because DMR > all. Category:Fourth Republic Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline B